1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to primary colored metallic pigments which are used in kneading into plastics and have metallic bright color touch or secondary colored metallic pigments which are used in paints and are resistant to water and chemicals and have excellent metallic bright color touch, and to a method for the production of the same. The present invention also relates to products or compositions containing the metallic pigments such as paints, inks, plastics, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Metallic pigments such as fine aluminum powder have been used widely in order to obtain metallic-feeling decorative effects, and colored metallic pigments having various color tones have been developed.
Generally, the colored metallic pigments are composed of metallic pigments and resin coatings formed on the surface thereof and containing coloring pigments. For example, the colored metallic pigments are produced by co-dispersing a metallic pigment and a coloring pigment in a solution of a solvent-soluble resin in a volatile solvent, spraying and drying the resulting mixture to form resin coatings containing the coloring pigment on the surface of the metallic pigment, or by mixing a double bond-containing monomer, a metallic pigment and a coloring pigment in a solvent in which the double bond-containing monomer is soluble but the polymer obtained by the polymerization of the monomer is insoluble, adding a polymerization initiator to the mixture, polymerizing the monomer to form a layer of the coloring pigment on the surface of the metallic pigment.
Further improvement of the colored metallic pigments is desired in order to improve resistance to water and chemicals without deteriorating the metallic color touch.